Target Practice
by ArtemisMoon
Summary: This is a small collection of humor drabbles (100 word stories) that have a little fun with the Inuyasha characters. We love them, but they make such fun targets, don't they?
1. Ears

Disclaimer: Me? I own nothing but my twisted imagination...

**A/N**: This is the first drabble I wrote in response to something Numisma had posted in her journal.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Ears**

**By: ArtemisMoon**

**Story type - 100 word drabble**

* * *

Inuyasha's soft, furry ears twitched and snapped back fiercely in agitation, and he uttered a low growl as he turned around.

"I said NO, you can't touch'em!"

The face of the person standing across from him fell, whatever hopes they held of touching Inuyasha's ears dashed. "But they are so cute..."

Inuyasha cringed, for some reason feeling guilty. The face, it had to be the damn innocent face that was making him feel bad.

"Fine! But just this once!"

Hojo grinned widely, and Kagome sighed.

"Now you see why I had such a hard time turning him down for dates."

* * *

**A/N**: Bet you weren't expecting that, were you? ::laughs:: 


	2. I Want You

Disclaimer: Me? I own my twisted imagination, but that is about it...

**A/N**: This one was written after a request from Numisma fora drabblefeaturing Rin.

Enjoy!

* * *

**I Want You**

**By: ArtemisMoon**

**Story type - 100 word drabble**

* * *

****

Someday.

Someday she would find the courage to finally have the one thing she wanted more than anything else. Someday her dream would come true.

But not yet.

For now, she must bide her time if she ever wanted the chance to make it happen.

Jaken suddenly cleared his throat, snapping Rin out of her dreaming state and causing her to turn towards his glare.

"I know what you're up to, girl! Plotting more ways to steal Sesshoumaru-sama's fluffy again, aren't you! Just wait until he finds out why you really seem to love him so much!"

Rin just laughed.

* * *

**A/N**: What, did you actually think she wanted Sesshoumaru himself? LOL, at least she wasn't after Jaken... 


	3. Honestly

Disclaimer: Me? I own nothing but my twisted imagination...

**A/N**: Could I avoid picking on everyone's favorite pervert, Miroku, for very long? Of course not!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Honestly**

**By: ArtemisMoon**

**Story type: 100 word drabble**

* * *

****

"I didn't mean to do it, I swear!" Miroku moaned, pleading with Sango to understand.

"Sure you didn't. I believe you."

"Honestly, I tripped and she was right in front of me! It was an accident!"

He only received a frigid glare in response to his efforts.

"Sango-chan, I'd hate to say it, but for once I think he really means it." Kagome added with some amusement as Inuyasha snickered.

Just then, the old woman Miroku had groped gave him a wide, flirtatious smile, revealing a mouth devoid of teeth.

Sango grimaced.

Perhaps he really _hadn't_ meant it this time...

* * *

**A/N**: I had way too much fun with this one! Poor guy, he'll probably get picked on a lot because he's one of my favorite characters in regards to humor. 


	4. Hair

Disclaimer: Me? I own nothing but my twisted imagination...

**A/N**: This idea just occurred to me, and I couldn't resist writing it! You know how a lot of male youkai in the series have extremely long hair? Well...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Hair**

**By: ArtemisMoon**

**Story Type: 100 word drabble**

* * *

Sesshoumaru stopped to gaze in shock as he walked into the clearing. 

"What the hell are you staring at?!?!"

Ever so slightly, the corners of his mouth turned down, showing his disgust as much as he would allow. "This Sesshoumaru finds your human methods of torture...interesting."

Kagome blinked in confusion as Inuyasha snarled. "Torture? What do you mean by that?"

"Is that not meant as a means of being cruel?"

Confusion covered Kagome's face until comprehension suddenly dawned. "Oh, this isn't anything mean! I'm just giving Inuyasha a hair cut."

Her victim snorted, obviously disagreeing. "Nothing mean, she says...!"

* * *

**A/N:** So perhaps youkai are afraid of cutting their hair? LOL! Oh yes, and in response to a question, all these are exactly 100 words, though I don't count things with hyphens as separate words most of the time. Like –sama, etc. And they are fun and rather addictive to write! 


	5. Shippo's Worst Nightmare

Disclaimer: Me? I own nothing but my twisted imagination...

**A/N:** Hey, I finally came up with another amusing idea for another drabble! And before you complain, just realize that at least it means I'm trying. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the twenty seconds of pure goofiness!

* * *

**Shippo's Worst Nightmare**

**By: ArtemisMoon**

**Story Type: 100 word drabble**

* * *

Shippo's frightened wails echoed throughout the campsite.

"Inuyasha! Were you being mean to poor Shippo-chan again?" Kagome glared at the shocked hanyou.

"W-what? NO!" He shook his head in frantic denial.

Sighing, Kagome ignored him and bent down to console the baby kitsune. "What did he do to you this time, Shippo-chan?"

His eyes shining with tears, the kit clung to her as if his very life depended on it. "It was so scary, Kagome!"

"Did he hit you? Or steal your candy again?" She gave Inuyasha an evil glare above Shippo's head.

"No!" He cried, terrified. "He was NICE!"

* * *

**A/N:** LOL! I thought of that tonight out of the blue, and it struck me as so amusing that I just had to turn it into a drabble. Because I'm sure Shippo would be scared of Inuyasha acting nice to him, since it probably means either he's possessed or the world is coming to an end, at least in his mind. 


	6. Fight for Love

**Disclaimer**: Me? I own nothing but my twisted imagination...

**A/N**: Hey, I finally had a new idea! I like this one, too, because it involves, heh, Miroku...

* * *

**Fight for Love**

**By: ArtemisMoon**

**Story Type: 100 word drabble

* * *

**

Late one afternoon, Inuyasha found Miroku preparing as if he planned to go into battle.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha questioned the monk.

Miroku turned to his companion. "I am about to hunt down Naraku."

Inuyasha stared at Miroku as if he'd lost his mind. "Oi, you get hit too hard in the head or something?"

Miroku gazed at Inuyasha solemnly. "Sango-sama is angry with me, and said that the day Naraku's purified is the day she will bear me children..."

"Keh...so what you're saying is that you'd rather face down Naraku than an angry Sango?"

"Precisely."

* * *

**A/N**: LOL! That one went through a few different versions before I found one I liked that could fit within the word limit. I actually liked another version better, but it would have been too long. Oh well, I still think it turned out amusing! 


	7. Puppy Love

Disclaimer: Me? I own nothing but my twisted imagination...

**A/N:** Once again my mind came up with something strange in the middle of the night. Anyway, this is the REAL reason Kagome's mom is so tolerant of Inuyasha...

* * *

**Puppy Love**

**By: ArtemisMoon**

**Story Type: 100 word drabble **

Souta was sitting at the kitchen table watching his mother wash dishes.

"Mama, why do you let Kagome go off with Inuyasha all the time? Isn't that supposed to be...like, indecent or something?"

She responded without turning around. "I don't see a problem with it."

Souta was baffled. "Why?"

His mother turned to face him, smiling happily. "Those two are just so cute together! Kagomealways wanted a puppy when she was a little girl, and now she finally has one!"

Souta groaned and covered his face. Yep, his mother really was as crazy as all his friends said...

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I couldn't resist picking on the mom. I love her seemingly oblivious attitude to all of Kagome's...shall we say rather 'risqué' behavior where Inuyasha and time traveling is concerned. Either she totally trusts her daughter and Inuyasha, or she has a total misconception of the situation. So I decided to play with the second and far more entertaining possibility. Thanks for reading! 


	8. The Odd Couple

**Disclaimer**: Me? I own nothing but my twisted imagination...

**A/N**: I found this on my computer today...seems I wrote it who knows how long ago, but it was too long and I never edited it down to size. So I took care of that and now it's ready to post! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Odd Couple**

**By: ArtemisMoon**

**Story Type: 100 word drabble **

Kagome and Inuyasha were looking a bit green while Miroku was near tears.

"Oh Sango, won't you please stay with me?"

Her gaze was sad. "Sorry, Houshi-sama. But it was you who helped me find happiness, so thank you."

Another spoke. "Finished saying goodbye?"

Sango's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

Miroku's rival approached. "Sorry my boy, but I cannot help that she wants a man with more experience."

"Who knew I loved groping so much?" Sango voice was husky with passion. "Mushin...what a technique you have..."

"Stop!" Kagome shrieked, covering her ears. "I don't wanna hear it! It's too creepy!"

* * *

**A/N**: Maybe Sango really does have some deep, dark fetish for groping...? Okay, so the chances aren't that great. But far be it from me to let reality stop my mind from created twisted scenarios! LOL


	9. Mascot

**Disclaimer**: Me? I own nothing but my twisted imagination...

**A/N**: I get the strangest ideas sometimes. This one came to me while I was coloring a picture of Inuyasha in my Inuyasha coloring book (I'll never grow up! Haha!) and realized exactly what kind of colors made up our beloved hanyou...

**Mascot**

**By: ArtemisMoon**

**Story Type: 100 word drabble**

"Oh! Would you look at him! Do you think...?"

"So cute! We must have him!"

"Perfection!"

"All that red, with the purple necklace!"

"That gorgeous silver hair...!"

Inuyasha and Kagome warily eyed the silver-haired older women dressed in red and purple standing near by. Why were they staring at him like that?

"Excuse me!" One of the strange women called as she clopped towards them in high heels. "I and the girls over there were wondering..."

"Yeah?" He growled.

She fluttered nervously. "Would you like to be the Red Hat Society's mascot?"

Kagome couldn't stop laughing the entire way home.

**A/N**: If you are by chance unfamiliar with the Red Hat Society (If so, do you live under a rock? Their merchandise is everywhere!) then go Google them. I figure with Inuyasha's coloring they'd probably LOVE him, lol...


End file.
